This invention relates to triggers in test-and-measurement instruments, and more particularly to creating triggers from a high-level description of a protocol with user configuration.
Triggering systems have been a part of test-and-measurement instruments for some time. But triggering systems typically depend on conditions associated with the underlying signal: for example, does the signal rise above (or drop below) a threshold voltage. When the data carried by the underlying signal is decoded and verified to match a particular protocol, establishing a trigger condition based on the data is a far more complicated situation, and cannot be done today easily, if at all.
Embodiments of the invention address this and other problems with the prior art.